Es miedo
by Epifania
Summary: El miedo se cala en los huesos de cada estudiante, se respira en el ambiente, reina en cada rostro y asfixiaba. El miedo reprime y doblegaba de la manera mas horrorosa. Ella siente miedo, esta hecha de ese miedo.


Todo pertenece a JK, yo solo juego un poco con ello.

* * *

Es miedo

El Gran Comedor esta lleno de gente, colapsa. El miedo se respira en el ambiente. Se cala en los huesos de cada estudiante sin distinción de casa. Pansy tiene miedo. Ella es miedo.

Puede notar como Blaise esta a su lado, erguido y tembloroso. Pretende mantener ese semblante de seguridad, pero el adolescente bromista y vanidoso se ha esfumado para dar paso a un chico lleno de incertidumbres.

Pronto divisa una cabezita castaña de enormes ojos azules que la miran inquieta. Sabe que Astoria busca a su hermana, pero no la encuentra. La niña abre mas los ojos, si eso es posible y levemente inclina la barbilla en su dirección. Pansy se queda helada. No sabe como reaccionar. ¿Cómo le dices a una niñita que su hermana y futura mortífaga se escapo con Nott, a quien le espera la misma suerte, para buscar a sus tres amigos mortífagos adolescentes? ¿Cómo lo dice? ¿Qué le dice? Ellos deberían estar planeando vacaciones juntos, riéndose de la torpeza de Goyle, haciendo cosas de adolescentes. Siendo lo que eran, simples y hormonales adolescentes. Pero no, tenia que haber miles de desquiciados que habían llevado sus ideas bastante lejos. Porque ahora ve claro lo que Daphne le había señalado miles de veces. "_No es culpa del chancho, si no de quien le da de comer"_, le había dicho su amiga_. _El Innombrable reclamaba un lugar, un poder, y se lo habían dado, quieran o no todos se lo habían dado. Y esos niños encerrados en el Gran Comedor estaban en el medio. ¿Dónde estaba el Ministerio protegiéndolos? ¿Quién amparaba esas miradas? ¿Cómo se iba ese miedo? ¿Por qué ellos? Pansy reprime un sollozo. Su cabeza va a miles, piensa y piensa. Recuerda. Blaise toma su mano y la acaricia lentamente. Quizá se da cuenta lo que esta pasando por su mente, quizá lo mismo ronde la del chico.

El miedo se respira en el ambiente. La ahoga, las asfixia. Pansy no respira. La mano de Blaise aprieta la suya con fuerza, buscando reconfortarla, reconfortarse. Astoria mira, busca a su hermana, anhela que aparezca en algún momento. Piensa y repiensa. Se puede imaginar lo que vendrá. Gritos, sangre, la asesina luz quiere. Y ese miedo la asfixia cada vez mas. La vista se le nubla. Morirán. Todos los Slytherin que la acompañan morirán. Todos los que están en el Gran Comedor morirán. Porque en lo que viene nadie se tomara el trabajo de sentarse a charlar con cada uno para saber que opinan de Voldy o si beberían los vientos por un adolescente enclenque.

Y de pronto ve a Potter y todo es tan claro. El dichoso _"niño que por un pellejo vivió" _también tiene miedo. El gran salvador, no hace nada. ¿Cómo los salvara a todos entonces? Mírenlo, tan solo mírenlo. Potter seguro ya se meo en sus calzoncillos con el estandarte de Gryffindor y si tuviera mamá estaría llorando y pidiendo por ella. Muy valiente, mucho heroísmo, mucho parsel, pero nada. Tiene tanto o mas miedo que ella. Potter, ¿pensara en toda esa gente, todos esos niños conmocionados que tiene a su alrededor? ¿Reparara en ellos? Porque las ideas de pureza de sangre ya caducaron hasta para el mismísimo Voldemort, no le importa la profecía, solo quiere asesinar a Potter porque no entiendo como carajos un bebe lo venció. Siente vergüenza de si mismo y quiere terminar con ello. Y el tipo sigue ahi, con sus ñoñas gafas, porque vamos, Potter quiere dar lastima con esas feas gafas, sino no se explica. Y Harry esta ahí, de los mas campante y miedoso.

Siente a Blaise temblar a su lado, ve las caras de sus compañeros y no lo duda. Las palabras le salen solas, apresuradas e histéricas, retumbando en el Gran Comedor.

-Pero está ahí. ¡Potter está allí! ¡Que alguien lo agarre!-

No sabe como ocurrió, cuando aparecieron miles de varitas apuntando en su dirección. Ella solo querís protegerse, quería protegerlos. Si Potter no tenia los huevos para hacer algo, ella lo haría. Porque algo malo iba a pasar y ninguno de ellos lo merecía.

El miedo se cala en los huesos de cada estudiante, se respira en el ambiente, reina en cada rostro y asfixiaba. El miedo reprime y doblegaba de la manera mas horrorosa. Ella siente miedo, esta hecha de ese miedo.

* * *

En cierto modo admire mucho a Pansy en ese momento. Ella esbozo lo que mas de uno ahí pensaba.

En este pequeño relato, buscaba plasmar el momento en que Pansy sugiere entregar a Harry, pero narrado desde el lado de ella. Jugar un poco con lo que rondaba entre los alumnos de Slytherin, la esencia de Pansy (como sus planteos o algún que otro comentario superficial), el momento, la idea de que ser serpiente es ser de un grupo selecto y cuidarse entre ellos, y el concepto del miedo constante.

Espero que les guste.

Saludos.


End file.
